


Foolish Games

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, LL3, Logan returns from the Great Beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The Summer of 2010. Logan returns from "the dead", wanting to make amends for how he hurt Lulu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
"Just stay away from him, Brook Lynn. I mean it," Lulu snapped at the brunette staring back at her with a haughty expression on her face. She had come to see Dante after a long day at work only to find Brook Lynn sitting in his apartment half-naked, once again acting like she owned the place. Lulu was so tired of it, so beyond tired of it all.  
  
Brook Lynn shook her head. "Dante doesn't seem to be mind me coming over here at all."  
  
"Yes he does mind, but he's too polite to tell you off so I'll do it for him... Get out of here and don't come back!" Lulu thundered and stomped over to the door, yanking it open and waiting for Brook to walk out of it with some dignity left.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I locked myself out of my apartment again and I need Dante to -"  
  
"Rescue you. Yeah, I know," Lulu snapped. "You're all about playing the damsel in distress role so he'll come running to you. But get this, Brook, I'm with Dante. Dante loves me and not you!"  
  
When Brook still sat on the sofa, not moving and instead smirking at Lulu, Lulu got even angrier and before she could stop herself, she was grabbing Brook Lynn forcefully by the arm and practically heaving her over the threshold. "The trash is out," she said, smiling down at Brook who lay sprawled in the hallway glaring up at her.  
  
"You're a bitch, Lulu, you know that. A total bitch!" Brook hissed.  
  
"I believe the saying is 'takes one to know one'. Now start stepping, Brook Lynn," Lulu said.  
  
Brook Lynn wrenched herself to her feet and started to walk away from Lulu when suddenly, she quickly turned around and sucker-punched Lulu straight in the jaw. It took Lulu by surprise and she stumbled back briefly before righting herself and charging after Brook Lynn. The two girls landed in the hallway, clawing at each other and screaming obscenities that would make even a sailor blush.   
  
Lulu was about to get the upper hand on Brook Lynn and slam her face first into the floor when she felt someone grab her arm and forcefully yank her away from Brook. "Lulu, what the hell?!" Dante snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Me?" Lulu asked. "This bitch has the nerve to -" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Dante's attention had strayed to Brook Lynn and he was helping her to her feet, even going so far as to help her readjust her skimpy towel around herself.  
  
Brook Lynn looked over at Dante and sighed. "Thanks. I know I shouldn't have come around looking like this again but it was not my fault I got locked out again. I mean, I didn't intend to start a fight -"  
  
Dante nodded and patted her arm. "I'm sure you didn't."  
  
Lulu shook her head as she also clapped her hands together. "Bravo, performance, Brook. You have my boyfriend buying your act hook, line and sinker. And The Academy Award goes to ..."  
  
Dante sighed. "Lu, stop it, okay? It's over. Apologize to Brook and then -"  
  
Lulu reared back. She felt like Dante had slapped her and very hard too. "Excuse me? Did I hear you right? You actually expect me to apologize to ... that thing ... when she has a clear agenda to break us up?"  
  
"She's not trying to break us up. She knows where we stand -"  
  
"Well _I_   don't know if I do anymore," Lulu snapped. "You don't even give me a chance to explain, you immediately come to her rescue ... I swear to god, I really don't get you sometimes, Dante."  
  
She whipped around on her heel and started back inside the apartment. She immediately grabbed her purse and started back out into the hallway. Dante was waiting for her and he reached for her arm. "Lulu, okay, you're mad. I get that. But can we please talk about this?"  
  
Lulu wrenched her arm free of Dante's grasp. "Not while that thing is standing there smirking and congratulating herself and you can't even see it!"  
  
Lulu then hurried down the hall and out the building as he called after her. She didn't want to deal with him right now. She couldn't. As long as Dante put his blinders on where Brook Lynn was concerned, she didn't want to even so much as look at him.   
  
On top of it all, she now had a pounding headache. And as she stepped outside the apartment, she heard a crack of thunder overhead. She looked up just as a torrent of rain unleashed down on her.   
  
Dammit. Could things get any worse? She wondered as she stalked to her car. She reached her car as the rain continued to pelt her like so many rocks meant to bring her to her knees. She opened her purse and started to dig around in it for her car keys. But as luck would have it, they of course weren't in her purse. That's when she remembered she had set them on the countertop when she walked in, right before she saw Brook Lynn.   
  
Lulu felt like screaming in anger but resisted. She then considered going back inside and retrieving her car keys but couldn't stand to face Dante or his so-called BFF.  
  
So she decided she would walk home even if it meant getting soaked to the bone in the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rain was still pouring down, soaking her skin, and leaving her chilled outwardly. However, nothing matched the icy glove wrapping around her heart. She had been hurt so many times before and was expecting to be hurt somehow again. Hell, she already was in pain over this. How could Dante be so blind that he couldn't see Brook Lynn was manipulating him? Did he not want to see it? Was he falling in love with Brook? Was Lulu going to lose another man she loved?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she cut through the park headed back to her apartment. She could hardly see more than five feet in front of her the rain was coming down so hard.

She was in the middle of the park when she sensed suddenly that she was not alone. It was dark, but she felt that instinctively. She paused in her tracks and looked around, left and right. Finally she zeroed in on a lone figure across the parking lot, leaning against the big arch of the kids' swing set. The rain made it nearly impossibly make out the person's features but she guessed it was a man by his stature. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as he started to approach her. She knew she should run, that this could be a potentially horrible situation, but there was also something intriguing about him. As he moved near her, she noticed the way he walked, his carriage, his slow, methodical gate. He was bundled up in a thick coat and wearing a baseball cap low over his eyes but everything about him seemed familiar. _So familiar._

Finally, he removed his hat and she gasped. The eyes, the nose, the chiseled jaw line, the way he carried himself, and the way her heart started to hammer in her chest ... She was looking at Logan. Logan Hayes!

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears filmed her eyes. This couldn't be real. No, it couldn't, she told herself. Logan was dead. She knew that because she had been the one that killed him.

_"Lulu!"_ a familiar voice suddenly cut through the haze in her brain and her eyes momentarily shifted from the approaching figure.

She glanced over briefly to see Dante jogging over to her. She ignored him and turned back to face Logan but he was gone. He was completely vanished. Like he had never been there at all.

Dante reached her side. "Lulu, I -"

Lulu shook her head. "You saw him, right?"

Dante looked at Lulu strangely. "Saw, who?"

Lulu scanned the surrounding area but saw no one else. She turned to face Dante. "Never mind ..." She could hardly tell him she was seeing things let alone her old, murdered boyfriend.

She felt Dante reach for her arm and she forcefully yanked away from his grasp. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you right now," Lulu snapped.

"Yeah, you did, but I found your car keys and saw you never made it to your car. I was worried so I started looking for you. I'm glad I found you but seriously, Lu, do you know how dangerous it is to be standing out in the middle of the park so late at night?"

Lulu shook her head. "I was never in any danger," she said with conviction. She had never felt scared, even when the ghost of her dead ex-lover was apparently haunting her. No, actually now she just felt annoyed that Dante had come after her.

"You don't know that, Lulu. You don't know what kind of freaks could be lying in wait and -"

Lulu held up a hand. "Dante, I don't want to talk about this. Really I don't. In fact, I don't want to talk at all. I am just going to head back to my apartment, take a hot shower and go to bed."

The rain had suddenly slowed to a trickle and she could now clearly see the expression on Dante's face. He looked annoyed by her stubbornness though he was trying to hide that fact. "Lulu, at least let me walk you back to your place."

"No thanks."

Dante crossed his arms. "Actually you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm not letting you walk the rest of the way home alone so do I have to throw you over my shoulder to get my way or what?"

"You're such a caveman," Lulu sniffed.

"Just come on," Dante said and reached for her arm again. She shrugged free before he made contact and then reluctantly walked with him towards the park exit.

She looked back one time to see if anyone was there but no one - least of all Logan Hayes - was anywhere in sight.

XoXoXo

Dante and Lulu reached her apartment and she unlocked the door. He tried to follow her inside but she pointedly said, "Good night, Dante."

Dante smiled thinly. "How long are you going to be mad about this?"

"As long as I want to be," Lulu said evenly and then stepped inside, slamming the door in his face.

She looked around for Maxie but her roommate was nowhere to be found. She was alone. _Thank god,_ Lulu thought, as she began to peel off her soaking wet clothes on her way to the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom, she turned on the shower as hot as it would go and stepped underneath the spray. She kept replaying over and over in her mind seeing the man in the park, so sure it had been Logan. She knew that that was impossible but the feeling of him being there stayed with her. She wasn't scared even of him. Just scared that she may be losing her mind completely...


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3  
  
Lulu spent a restless night alone in the apartment, tossing and turning in her bed, unable to get the image of Logan out of her mind. She knew he was dead; she had killed him so of course she knew that, but he had seemed so real out there on that playground. She didn't understand why she was conjuring him up now when she tried so hard not to think about him at all. She tried, but sometimes in quiet moments like this, she did think of him and the memories hurt her all over again.  
  
She stayed in bed until six a.m. and then crawled out of it, not seeing the point of lying there awake anymore. She fixed herself some coffee and then sat at the table in the kitchen, tapping her nails anxiously on the Formica top. She had work today but as far as she was concerned, she wasn't going. She was too shaken up to be at all helpful. Maxie would hate on her for sure but she couldn't stand the thought of leaving the cocoon of her apartment right now.  
  
At around seven a.m., the door burst open and Maxie hurried inside. "Lulu, what are you doing just sitting there?" she demanded as soon as she had spotted her roommate. "We have work today or did you conveniently forget - again?"  
  
Lulu sighed. "I didn't forget. I just am not going today. I'm sorry, but I just can't."  
  
Maxie shook her head. "Dammit, Lulu, I am so tired of picking up the slack for you. What's your excuse this time for not going in?"  
  
Lulu's eyes filmed with tears. "I just can't go in today, Maxie. Please understand that."   
  
Lulu got to her feet and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her and crawling back into bed though she had gotten out of it only a few minutes before.   
  
"Lulu, what's wrong?" Maxie asked through the door and Lulu sighed.  
  
"Just go away, Maxie," Lulu called back.  
  
"No," Maxie said and threw back the door, zeroing her blue-eyed gaze in on Lulu. "What's wrong? Did you and Dante have a fight or something?"  
  
Lulu sighed. She knew Maxie was not going to leave her alone till she spilled her guts. "That's part of it."  
  
"What's the other part?" Maxie asked.  
  
"I saw - I saw Logan last night. Or at least I think I did ..."  
  
Maxie stared at her. "Logan? As in, Logan Hayes?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds crazy but -"  
  
"Damn right it sounds crazy, Lulu!" Maxie said. "Logan is dead. D-E-A-D. You should know, you -"  
  
"Killed him, yeah," Lulu said. "I know. But I saw him in the park last night. He even started to approach me and then Dante came along..."  
  
"Oh-kay," Maxie said. "Not to be mean, Lulu, but you're obviously needing your eyes checked or you're -  
  
"Crazy, yeah I know," Lulu said. "But it seemed so real ..."  
  
"It wasn't, Lulu!" Maxie said. "Seriously, if Logan was somehow alive he wouldn't be stupid enough to come back here. Everyone would come after his psycho ass. After all, he is evil. You hear? E-vull!"  
  
Lulu sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore ... I just can't go in today though, you understand that right?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose ... I will have to think of a good excuse to give Kate. You've used up most of the ones I know."  
  
Maxie sighed and started back through the door. She stopped though and turned back to Lulu. "Take care okay? I hope you will sort this stuff out."  
  
"I am sure I will," Lulu said quietly and watched Maxie go.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lulu stayed in bed all day despite her restlessness and turned off the phone so she wouldn't have to deal with any calls. She felt so alone but yet she didn't want anyone around either.   
  
Around seven p.m. darkness settled over the room but Lulu didn't make a move to turn on the light, just sat there in the darkness because it felt like familiar company to her sad soul. She didn't get up until the rain started hammering against her window. She realized the kitchen window was still open and she needed to close it.  
  
Her legs felt like they weighed nine hundred pounds each as she trudged out of bed and down the hall. She walked into the dark kitchen and started over to the window. Rain water seeped inside the open window, making a slippery mess. She was beginning to shut the window when her eyes happened to flicker outside and she saw a figure across the street standing in the rain, under a dim street light.  
  
"Ohmigod!" she said. She was hallucinating again; she must be because she was sure that was Logan down there.  
  
Even knowing she was imagining him, she still called out his name. "Logan! _LOGAN!"_  
  
The man's eyes moved to hers and held a long moment before he turned and started off in the opposite direction.   
  
"LOGAN!" Lulu screamed again as loud as she could but he kept moving away.  
  
Instinctively she turned around in the kitchen and ran for the door. She sailed through the apartment and over to the front door, yanking it open forcefully. She then ran as fast as she could to the back stairwell and hurried down it.   
  
She was already near breathless as she burst out onto the street but kept running forward, afraid to stop, afraid for this to be another crazy delusion. Rain pelted her hair and face as she ran a little faster screaming, "Please, please stop!" to the figure disappearing up ahead.  
  
She was barefoot and splashed in many a puddle but didn't care as she charged forward, running faster than she ever had before.   
  
"STOP!" she bellowed again as tears streamed down her face to match the rain. She kept running as fast as she could until she felt herself trip over a curb and sail forward.  
  
She landed on the cement hard on her knees and cried out in pain. The figure ahead suddenly stopped moving and Lulu found her voice again as she knelt on the ground. "Please. Please, if you're real, come over to me."  
  
The man seemed to take an inordinately long time to decide what to do as Lulu cried and screamed for him to approach her. Then he slowly turned around and started walking over to her.  
  
She squinted up at the approaching figure and her heart thudded to a stop as he came to stand not five feet ahead of her. She looked up and met his eyes as they gazed down on her.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, baby girl, it's me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**   
  
__**You took your coat off and stood in the rain  
You're always crazy like that...**   
  
Lulu knelt in the rain for the longest time, watching him, memorizing every contour and line of his heartbreakingly gorgeous face. She didn't even know what to say but the air around them was charged with energy. _Some things never changed..._   
  
Finally, she reached out for his hand. She had to feel him; she had to touch him; to know that he was in fact real. Her own hand shook as she inched her fingers towards his and finally made contact. His hands were wet from the rain but they were strong and steady as always. She traced the circles in his palm and found them to be as familiar to her as her own name.   
  
"You're real," she finally said as more tears rolled down her face. "Logan, you're ... here... But how?"   
  
He didn't speak at first, instead took his time peeling off his jacket and then draped it over her heaving shoulders. When he finally spoke again, his words and just the subtle command of his voice, brought more tears to her eyes.   
  
"I guess I couldn't stay away from you any longer," he said.    
  
Lightning split the sky and Logan looked down at her again, reaching for her hands and pulling her up to her feet. "Let's get out of the storm."   
  
Lulu's fingers burned where he touched them and she nodded. "We can ... we can go inside my place. Maxie is gone, probably for the night -"   
  
Logan smirked that familiar irreverent smirk of his. "You and Maxie Jones rooming together, huh? Never thought I'd see that day."   
  
"It's a long story," Lulu said and they walked through the rain together. She knew she should be scared right about now; that anyone in her place would be terrified if confronted by their dead ex - in particular the one they had actually murdered themselves, but she felt strangely fearless at the moment. She felt even more alive than she was used to these days.   
  
They walked inside the building and then onto the elevator. Lulu's eyes never left Logan's face no matter how hard she tried to direct them anywhere else. She couldn't believe he was here and apparently very much alive.   
  
He caught her staring at him and smiled a little. "What do you see when you look at me, girl?"   
  
"I see you, Logan, I see you," she answered.   
  
The elevator doors slid open almost too soon and they walked inside the apartment. Lulu shut the door and was very aware then of how alone she was with this enigma of a man. And still, she wasn't scared.   
  
Logan looked around the front living room. "Nice digs."   
  
"Thanks. Maxie did most of the decorating," Lulu said. "But enough about her; let me get you a cup of coffee and we can talk."   
  
Logan shook his head. "I don't need coffee, Lu, but we certainly can talk. I figure I owe you an explanation ..."   
  
Lulu nodded. "Yeah, you sort of do," she agreed, but there was no malice in her voice. She dropped down onto the sofa and slowly patted the other cushion. "Sit down."   
  
Logan looked over at her. "First, you go get dressed in something warm. You're drenched. You don't want to get sick."   
  
Lulu shook her head. "It's okay. I can change later."   
  
"Lulu, just get dressed," he said.   
  
She finally stood and nodded. "Just say you won't disappear while I'm changing. Say you won't leave..."   
  
"Wild horses couldn't drag me away now, baby girl," he said.   
  
She blushed and then hurried out of the room to change.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
She dressed quickly in pajama bottoms and a loose-fitting tee-shirt and then immediately returned to the living room, full of questions and wanting so much suddenly to be near him, even as insane as it was. She knew this was pure lunacy and she didn't care.   
  
She found him sitting on the sofa, staring off into space. He looked deep in thought and she had to announce herself with a pointed, loud cough before his focus came back to her.   
  
"Hey," he said. "That was fast."   
  
"Wild horses and all that ..." Lulu said and slung the towel she was carrying over her shoulder before gesturing to the seat next to him. "May I ...?"   
  
"Of course. It's your sofa," Logan said and she slowly sat down beside him. The air hummed with more energy and Lulu glanced at him more than a few times expectantly before glancing away in embarrassment.   
  
"So you want to know where I've been, I take it." Logan said.   
  
She nodded. "That would definitely be nice," she said.    
  
He looked over at her and then slowly removed the towel from around her shoulders. "What - what are you -" She started to say but her words broke off as he began to use the towel to dry her wet hair. She held her breath, not saying anything, not even when one of his fingers curled around a stray lock of her hair and held there for a long moment.   
  
When he finally did release his hold on her, she felt surprisingly disappointed but tried to shake it off. She looked up at him expectantly and he finally spoke again. "Well for starters, I'm not dead. That much is clear now, huh?"   
  
"Yes, it's clear, but I also can't help but wonder if somehow I am imagining this..."   
  
"You're not," he said. "I'm as real as I can be. And I only ever felt real around you anyway."   
  
She blushed. "I went a little - okay, a lot - crazy when you died. I went into a mental institution for awhile even..."   
  
Logan nodded. "I'm sorry you went through that ... You probably hate me for letting you think I was dead."   
  
"I should," she said. "But I never could ... hate you, Logan. Even as hard as I tried to ..."   
  
He smiled a little. "Well I'm glad you don't totally despise me. I was real messed up around the time I 'died'. You know that better than anyone. I treated you and everyone else awful. The night you thought you killed me was actually a wakeup call for me. As I lay on the floor thinking I was dying, all I could think was how I fucked up..."   
  
"How did you survive what - what I did to you?"   
  
"It's hard to explain but Scott - the father who never gave two shits about me before - actually came to me at that last moment and told me I had to pretend I was dead. He said if I didn't, I was going to prison for sure. I wasn't scared of that - I had been to Iraq, you know; nothin' scares you after that - but he said this was for the best. That he was giving me the ultimate opportunity to start over. So basically, I played dead and then he paid off some people to be quiet about it. He took me out of the country and I lived in Europe for all this time."   
  
"I don't get it ..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why did you come back?" Lulu asked. "I mean, you had a life in Europe it seems. Why come back now?"   
  
Logan reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Cause, baby girl, I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you forever. Even if you hated me, I had to see you again, even just one time ..."   
  
"I don't hate you, Logan, not at all. I have tried but I don't think I ever can ..." 


End file.
